Nanayume
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Being having to reborn to endure with an annoying screeching mother in this life. But, there was plus sides to it. Oh well, at least this time I can achieve my dream early on. Reincarnation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel that my stories seems so little compared to the others, so I decided to add more. -sigh- more work**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Light**

* * *

6 years. 6 FREAKING YEARS since I've died. And how am I here, still alive? Well, the concept of reincarnation is one. Another is that I'm damned to be immortal that would reincarnate every time I die. That would suck. And here I am, with my twin sister, hiding in the bushes of our garden. We are a poor family and you know what sucks? This life's mother. Actually, this bitch doesn't deserve it. Our goddamn progenitress that would spend my current father's money with drugs, cigarettes and alcohol. Now, My twin and I know places to buy drugs because of it. Alcohol and cigarettes can be bought everywhere. This bitch is even jobless, causing my current father to work overtime with deep regrets as he still needs money to support us.

He earned my respect with trying to raise us while the birth-giver just is in the way and doesn't deserve to be in the place of my previous mother. I may still love my previous father, but it is unfair as my current father wants us. The Birth-giver, he said, changed a lot. It turned out that Tou-san, yes, I am reborn in Japan- and my previous father will always be called Dad-, was middle classed and the birth-giver was previously a nice girl. Our birth-giver's pride was shattered when she realized that I was smarter than her and my twin was a better cook and started hating...no, hate is such a shallow word, loathing us.

I didn't mind though, I wouldn't have someone to replace the memory of my mom.

Now, we are here hiding in the bush to hide from that disgusting excuse of a human who was screeching like a banshee. My twin's tears were flowing in fear while covering her mouth to stifle her sobs. I gritted my teeth in anger at my helplessness. After I didn't hear nor see her, I ushered my twin to go leave our temporary safe hiding place before that woman comes and attacks us.

We escaped the house and went into a far enough place where it's our safe haven and relatively calming. A sea of daffodils, daisies, poppies, wheat and lavenders with tall grasses for us to hide in.

I sighed.

"Y-yu-m-me-n-nee" She stuttered. I felt a pang of guilt. She's been having some issues with confidence that will shatter each time she sees that witch. I made a sound with the back of my throat for her to proceed with her question

"A-a-a-re y-y-ou s-sure t-t-that w-w-we s-s-sh-should be o-ou-out?" She stuttered with fear, her pupils diluting. I panicked and grabbed her head, stroking her head to calm her down and hummed with a soft voice.

"It's okay Nana. She's always like this. When we're in, she hits us, when we're out, she hits us" I said. I'm seriously bad at comforting. We stayed until it was dark before heading back until it's completely dark out. We could see the stars out, so bright and pretty, so free. Before I reluctantly got up and Nana got the hint to get up. She inhaled shakily before exhaling all the breath out.

"Tou-san's coming back soon. We better go back" I said. She brightened a bit at the mention of our father. We went back to the house with our hands entwined together. We soon saw the door. We stood outside of the gates for a while before heading inside. But we didn't go inside the house because that woman came out, fuming

"AND WHERE WERE YOU UGLY CHILDREN!?" She screeched

"Out" I said snarkily. I soon felt pain on my cheeks and landed on my back, rubbing my cheeks gently before glaring at that stupid stick figured thing.

"Don't sass me, brat. Be grateful that I brought you in this world!" She screeched before leaving me outside and pulling Nana by the hair.

"NANA!" I screamed as the girl sobbed and cried for that slim, stick fingers to let go.

"SHUT UP!" She said before slamming the door close. I heard a click and I knew that she locked it. I walked to the side of the house and uncovered some vines.

Underneath is a rope ladder that would take me up to our room. We used a door type of lock for the window. I took out the key from my pocket before inserting into the hole and unlocked it.

Opening the window and jumping in, I saw Nana sobbing with her hair ruined to bits. I immediately went to her and hugged her as soothingly as possible. She is the light to my life. I never had a light before. All I had was either a dim one or ones that are artificial.

And no matter what. I will protect my light

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Wow...That was pretty depressing. And first, I know where I'm going with the story. And I apologise if I hadn't been updating my stories. It's pretty tiring all the time when I had to redo everything 5 times because my laptop usually hangs**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought about it and eh. It's seriously hard and I'm currently typing this with my IPhone. It's hard doing the line break**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prison**

* * *

"THIS IS GOING ON FOR TOO LONG MISAKI!" Tou-san roared, finally snapping as he took in the scene in front of him. Nana and I, backed into the corner with me trying to protect her, we both are covered in blood and that _woman_ in front of us, holding a knife.

"If... IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" She yelled

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IF IT WASN'T FOR ME'?" He yelled " YOU KEEP ON TORMENTING THE KIDS!"

" YOU KEPT ON PAYING TOO MUCH ATTENTION ON THESE WHORES IN MAKING!" She yelled, pointing at Nana and I, making her flinch, "I MARRIED YOU WITH INTENT TO MAKE YOU ONLY MINE! ONLY I HAVE TO SHARE!" She said before calming down, cradling the kitchen knife with a chilling smile. My blood ran cold by this time, noticing the pattern of what yanderes does. But I would have thought that yanderes would only what to have their beloved's children

"So I thought to myself, I only can have you for myself if I killed them both" She raised the knife with a wicked smile " See you in hell my darling spawns~" And brought the knife down

SLAM

"LEAVE _MY_ KIDS ALONE!" He snarled and slammed a punch on her face. He ordered the both of us before facing his wife who was pleading at him for his forgiveness and to spare her

"HAVE YOU EVER EVEN SPARED THEM!?" Tou-san snarled at her. Knowing that it was futile, she turned to us, hands out stretching

" Mama needs... your help" She said, gasping and wheezing in pain. I sneered and stirred Nana away from the scene.

There was a bang and loud shuffle down below. Nana flinched and covered her head with the battered blanket.

"I-I-Is T-T-Tou-San g-going to b-be o-okay?" Nana asked worriedly. I noticed that she didn't ask about that woman

"Of course he is! He is our Tou-san after all" I puffed with pride, though inwardly worried. Then everything went silent downstairs. Realizing that with dread in case the crazy woman won, I shooed Nana outside using the hidden ladders to go to our hiding place while I go check

She refused at first but I promised her that I will be there to find her, no matter how long it takes. She nodded and left

Now that she left, it's time to face the adults. I crept down, trying my best to not make any sound. I knew that even if I don't try, it is pretty impressive. I peeked and saw both adults lying down. Though one had scratches all over, the other had a knife protruding out of their chest and through the heart.

I jumped when I heard the door bang open

"THIS IS THE POLICE!" And I heard several heavy footsteps heading her. I hid behind the railings of the stairs which was facing the opening, where I could see the police.

They rushed in here and I watched as their face turn into a grimace at the sight of the aftermath of a bloody battle.

"We've been getting complaints from the neighbors about the noises" One man reported to another.

"The man's alive!" One yelled, checking Tou-san's plus. I sighed in relief before going back up and packing all of our belongings into a huge back as well as a backpack that is big as well

I put in our blankets, a pillow, some money Tou-san gave us in case anything ever happened like he dying and us having to ever run away, some snacks and food we kept in case of that situation plus the woman not giving us any food, and some makeshift weapon like a metal bat and a kitchen knife. Mine and Nana's respectively.

After, I kept in clothes and threw both bags out the window, where it was hidden by an overgrown garden.

I jumped once more before glaring at the person who bang open the door.

"Can you not?" I asked in annoyance

"Poor child" They said, ignoring me. I felt my vein popped figuratively before I burst

"HEY! THE 'CHILD' IS RIGHT HERE!" I snapped

"We will have to take you to the orphanage" One of the 4 men said, reaching forward to grab my hand. I slapped his hands away and cradled myself close.

"And who is to say that I trust adults like you? I don't even know you" I replied

"Don't worry, you can trust us" He said, smiling what seems to be assuredly. I snorted "You'd be surprise to how many pedophiles say that to kids they're attacking" I said.

It seems to be the end of his wit that he snapped in the end

"Blasted kids, this is why I don't like them!" He yelled in frustration, raising a hand to hit me before he was stopped. I raised an eyebrow

"And my trust in you went from 5% to 1%" I said.

The guy who grabbed the guy whispered to the guy he grabbed. I noticed that the guy who tried to hit me look guilty at what the other guy was saying but I got the gist of it when he was pointing at me, particularly the scars and the blood all over me.

"We'll just talk about it after what is going to happen with Tou-san" I decided with finality. Leaving no further discussions. They relented reluctantly.

* * *

Even if it was self defense, they didn't believe me. The adults thought that I was taught that way. I shook my head at their stupidity and in disbelieve

Adults never ever believe in kids. That was one of the problems. It was 3 days after the incident and I was beginning to worry whether I'll ever see Nana again by how obsessive with keeping me safe with guards yet easily able to lose me. Though I did often run away, I hate my current situation

Tou-san had a life sentence in prison for killing his wife and abusing his kids. Though I shook my head an said that it was the wife who was abusing us and he was trying to save us from being killed by the yanderes.

How I did it? Well, I ran off from the one who was babysitting me an barged into the court, sitting down on the witness table and spoke what I had to say. I insulted the idiots too. Saying that if adults don't trust kids, it'll be the doom to them.

I set an example. What if this kid witnessed who the murderer is and nobody ought to search a witness. They only try and find adult witnesses, then they got it wrong and more murder. Then it turns out that the murderer already did a serial killing and is a mass killer, the public will get their heads from it.

This is the reason why some people uses kids to drug deal as nobody would ever question them.

Because of this, all the people caused an uproar that even the judge could not handle. The prosecutor once tried to ask me where is my twin. I smiled slyly and declared that I have hidden her so she won't get infected from adult's stupidity. I never was an adult in my previous life anyways. Died at 16.

But in the end, Tou-san was declared guilty for manslaughter. I twitched. There was proof there!

I gritted my teeth in anger, Tou-san smiled at me, asking for a private time with his daughter.

They gave us a place where the people can talk to the inmates.

"Nana is over there right?" Tou-san asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry" He broke down sobbing, knelt down and hid his face. I flailed in panic as I don't know what to do " I'm sorry that Tou-san is stupid" He cried.

Seeing a grown man cry in front of me made me cry to, I hugged him tightly as well as he did. The two of us sobbing into each other's arm

"Take care of your twin for me as I could not my clever daughter" He ruffled my hair and smiled just as the people came to take him away.

I cried, reaching out for him. Calling him back as the guards drag me away.

I was escorted out. As soon as I was out, I immediately ran away, ran away to the nearest library. They had computers there. It was old and heavy type. I searched the web for the prison name that I placed in my head and sighed in relief.

It was a prison for criminals who has kids that they love and that the kids can visit into the prison, where the kids are practically their therapy. No pedophiles nor anything as one robber who was a single father tried to rob a bank for himself so he could raise his daughter and pay her future college fees.

Everyone cried at that story, the robber tried to repeatedly escape prison even though later he would get back to an even more harsh punishment, he did it all for his daughter

So a new prison had been raised for that sake and kids were their therapy.

I turned the computer off and ran off towards the house to grab the fallen bags an dragged them towards where Nana is.

I ran to the field with a lot of difficulty. Nana looked at my way after she probably noticed all the ruckus with me running and dragging the bags behind me.

"N-n-nee-chan!" Nana sobbed, rushing towards me with her arms in front of her, trying to reach me even faster, occasionally almost tripping with her haste

I dropped the bag and ran up to her, tired but it didn't deter me. We reached each other and grasped each other, not letting go of one another like it was our lifeline.

"W-w-where is T-t-tou-san?" Nana stuttered, relaxing her tight grip on me

I grimaced, not knowing how to break the news to her. So I told her rather bluntly, I prefer straight forward rather than beating around the bushes.

I did kind of regretted that as almost immediately, her eyes started watering even more.

I scratched the back of my neck, unsure to what to do. Nana bawled her eyes out. I had no other option than to just stand there awkwardly while waiting for Nana to finish crying. Best to let the tears out than hold it.

I was, and still is, bad with kids because I hate the brats. Annoying, getting their sticky fingers onto my stuff, breaking my items, and even some ever stole it. Those brats of a cousin.

But Nana captured my heart. Even if she was a coward, she took on a punishment from the bitch for me. Smiling at me after that.

Even if I did protect her because even if I have the physical body of a child, it doesn't mean that I let a child take on it, I became more overprotective of her just to see that sunny, bright, innocent smile.

I will do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **As it turns out, it IS really hard with an IPhone. I worked on half of it by it and I finally got a new laptop...Though its old and its my sister's**


End file.
